Hans' Lost Diary
by MovieVillain
Summary: Hans has kept a diary during the events of Frozen. Spoiler if you don't watch the movie first.
1. Chapter 1

May 1, 1248

Dear Diary,

When I heard of the news of the coronation of the new queen of Arendelle and that is Elsa, I decided to accept the invitation as the representative of my kingdom, the Southern Isles. I hope to marry Elsa so that I can rule the kingdom and that to show my twelve brothers a lesson for ignoring me.

But I heard news that she has been isolated for so long in unknown reasons so I decided to go to my next target, her younger sister, Anna. As I met her at the boat she's standing, I helped her in getting up as we introduce ourselves.

As she left the boat, I waved goodbye as I found the tool I needed to get to the throne. My pet horse, Sitron, is waving at Anna that he let go the boat I'm standing on.

"Uh oh," I muttered as I fell to the river, but even so, I never lose my cool to reveal my true colors.

I shall write later on for what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

May 1, 1248

8:45 PM

Dear Diary,

I woo at Anna during the moment where Elsa will be proclaimed Queen of Arendelle.

This night, I was at the ball when everyone was celebrating to honor their new queen. I bumped into Anna when she was crying due to Elsa refusing her offer of rekindling their times as children. We had a talk as I told her of how I have twelve brothers who constantly shut me out, similar to how she has it with Elsa. After taking a walk through the kingdom, I ask her this question.

"Will you marry me?"

She answered 'yes'; that must mean my plan is about to become reality.

We approach Queen Elsa as I introduce myself to her, and ask her blessing for us to get married. She is confused by this when we brought this question to her. Anna wanted for me to live in this kingdom and I gladly accept this; also, she said about wanting to invite my brothers in this kingdom. Unfortunately, Elsa doesn't accept our marriage as she doesn't want Anna to marry someone whom she just met.

Suddenly, she started to shut everyone out including Anna. Not only her, but also me as she declared the party is over and wanted everyone, including me, out of the castle. Anna then attempted to talk with her sister, begging her not to shut her out this time. When she called her out for this behavior, Elsa ended up shooting an ice beam that almost hit Anna if I didn't go near her.

Everyone in this party saw what she just did, including me.

Now, I understand why she's been shutting herself out to everyone.

Elsa runs away as the Duke of Weselton and two of his men try to stop her. I joined in helping Anna stop her, but failed. What Elsa didn't know was that while she's running away, her icy curse has been accidentally set on the Kingdom of Arendelle.

I asked Anna if she knows about her powers.

"No," she replied.

We approach the Duke as he started accusing Anna of being a monster as well. I defended her, saying that she is normal in the best way, and she tried to explain to him that her sister is not a monster, but the Duke wouldn't listen as he was nearly killed by her ice beam.

"You slipped on ice," I deadpanned.

"HER ice!" he yelled.

Anna explained that she didn't mean any of this and I believe her. She claims that it's all her fault for this to happen as she pushed her into showing her powers and proclaims that she will go after Elsa.

I objected to such request. Well, not for her safety because I don't really care about her, but because I can't be king if I don't marry her. Anna then left me in charge as she goes on her own with a horse of her own.

I hope she comes back so I can become King of Arendelle.

This ends my entry for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

May 3, 1248

11:01 AM

Dear Diary,

I haven't heard from Anna from yesterday. I spent most of my time giving out coats, but it's not because I care for the people; it's about making them see me as a great ruler of Arendelle. Anyway, it's great that Anna left me in charge, but I'm not yet king.

The Duke started scolding me for this as he wanted to take action against Elsa and believe Anna has left conspire with her. Of course, I defended her honor when I threatened him with arrest of treason.

Anna's horse came back but where's Anna herself?

I just got a bad feeling that she may be in danger so I ordered some volunteers to go and find her. Even though I didn't want this, the Duke's two bodyguards are going, but I know fully well that they're going to kill Elsa to stop this winter.

Speaking of that, he's stealing my plan because that is what I'm going to do after marrying her sister, Anna. But now's not the time to worry about that. We head off to the North Mountain to get her back.

I should write later after getting Anna back.


	4. Chapter 4

May 4, 1248

8:10 AM

Dear Diary,

I went to the North Mountain with some volunteers to get Elsa. Of course, I haven't heard from Anna anytime soon. I just hope she gets back to Arendelle soon otherwise my plan to take the throne won't take place.

Anyway, we ended up having to fight against a giant creation of hers when we arrived at her icy castle; a snow monster that has spikes on its back and has claws. I managed to fight it off as I cut off it's leg as it falls to it's death, then I proceed inside with the men I'm with. We all arrive to see what the exiled queen is doing; she managed to take care of the Duke's bodyguards when they tried to kill her. I don't want her to be dead, not just yet, that is.

"Queen Elsa!" I cried. "Don't become the monster they think you are!"

As I said these words, she stopped using an ice beam to send one of the Duke's men plummeting to his death. If that wasn't enough hard work, one of the other two is pointing a crossbow at her so I had to stop it by directing it to a chandelier which it almost killed Elsa, but it didn't. She was unconscious so I had the opportunity to bring her back to the castle of Arendelle.

I will write another part of this entry later.


	5. Chapter 5

May 1, 1248

10:10 AM

Dear Diary,

I went to the dungeon to speak with Elsa, who is locked up. Luckily, her hands are in block in shackles to prevent her from using her powers. She asked where Anna and I told her that she's not with me. When I asked her to stop this endless winter, she replies that she can't because she doesn't know how.

Because of this, like the Duke of Weselton, I have to kill her for that to happen. Once that is happen, I will become the new ruler of Arendelle.

Then, Anna shows up again in the castle as I was just planning to go look for her, but she's different. Her hair has white streak and this is because she told me that Elsa has struck her heart by accident; therefore, she is desperate to have my kiss. I let everyone else out as we decided to have this private moment after I put her lying on the sofa. As I put my lips near hers, I stopped.

"Oh, Anna," I smirked. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

I walked to a window curtain as she said I said that I love her.

She's pathetic.

It's about time I'll be honest with her.

I closed the curtain so no one else with know my plans. I told her that I'm so jealous of my brothers that I decided to take over Arendelle, instead of outright killing them to take over my kingdom, and while explaining this to her, I put out a candle near her with my right hand without my glove on. It doesn't hurt me at all. I told her about how she's just pathetic to accept my proposal as I grabbed a pitcher to put out a fireplace near her. She tried to stop me, but she fell down the sofa.

Now that all remains is that I kill Elsa to bring back summer. When Anna told me I'm no match for Elsa, I said the same thing. The truth is, I'm right and she's wrong. All I have to do is to make her suffer from despair, then I make my move.

I left Anna to die by her sister's icy curse. Anyway, I _didn't_ kill her; it's Elsa's doing, not mine. After all, I didn't strike her with that curse; she did.

"You won't get away with this," Anna said, having some fight in her.

"I already have," I replied with a smirk on my face.

I left the room and I lock the door of the room she's trapped in so she won't stop me. I thought back that I promised her I wouldn't shut her out; this is not shutting out. This is shutting _in_. Even if she tries to escape this because she might get help from someone during her journey, then she might as well die since it's cold outside. Either way, she can die alone or with anyone but I don't care. As long she doesn't try to stop me, I will remain as the ruler.

After this, I went to the Duke and I put up quite an act looking sad that his wife has died by the hands of her own sister. I told this lie to them and because of this, I become king, and as king, my first order is to kill Elsa.

I went to the dungeon with four guards to finish the job, but she escaped as she put up quite a big hole. I'm not allowing my goal to finish her off to be incomplete.

I will write later on.


	6. Chapter 6

May 1, 1248

10:18 AM

Dear Diary,

I looked for Elsa by myself outside and as I knew this storm is getting worse thanks to her, I have to kill her to put an end to this endless winter.

Finally, I found her.

"Elsa, you can't run from this!" I cried.

When she told me to just take care of her sister, I told her that Anna has returned being weak and cold because of the icy curse she inflicted on her heart.

That is the truth.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late!" I lied about this. I didn't save Anna, I left her to die from that curse.

As I told her sister about her appearance with that curse on her, that's the truth. It's because of her that Anna died. She has despair on her face. With this, her guard is down as the icy storm has stopped.

Now, it's time to deliver the killing blow as I pull out my sword to decapitate her. As I was about to deliver the killing blow, Anna came between us, and I was right about her hair turning white and skin turning ice. I knew she's gonna escape, but it's too late for her to stop me. She might as well die with her when I struck her first since my sword is steel and it is stronger than ice.

I was wrong when she broke it and then, I was unconscious for a few minutes.

When I woke up, I saw Anna is all fine and I looked confused. She told me that I have a frozen heart and punched me in the face, sending me falling into the water.

How the irony. When I first met her, I fell into the water, and for this moment, I fell into it again.

Before I know it, I was thrown into the brig, about to be dragged back to my kingdom to be punished by brothers.

This concludes my story.


End file.
